


Been An Aweful Good Boy

by Hadelli



Series: Klaine Advent First Meetings [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Themed Klaine, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Blaine Anderson wanted was some hot chocolate and to de-freeze his fingers. </p>
<p>Kurt Hummel excels at exceeding expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been An Aweful Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Remember how I said that I was going to write a little Christmas-inspired ficlet each Sunday about Klaine meeting for the first time in their teens, twenties and so on and then I totally didn't post anything last Sunday? Well, I finally found some more time to finish the second one. And while we're on the theme of me not following through with what I tell you, they're not in their twenties. I have changed the theme to them meeting while they're still in high school, college, etc.
> 
> So without further ado, have some Klaine meeting when they're in college.
> 
> Happy belated second Advent.

Blaine never would have thought that it would get _this_ cold in New York. For some reason he had been convinced that the huge skyscrapers would save the heat and protect Blaine from the freezing cold.

But alas, he was freezing his ass off when he finally took a tour walking the length of Broadway, so he was glad to find a diner where he could at least de-freeze for a little while, over-the-top expensive prices be damned.

Inside, he was led to a table near a small stage where two girls were singing their hearts out to a slightly raunchy (for 4pm at least) version of Eartha Kitt’s Santa Baby.

Blaine ordered a hot chocolate, intentionally not looking at the price, and watched the performance. The girls, one slightly shorter than the other but both with brown hair and both extremely pretty, seemed to compete with each other. They volleyed the lines back and forth so much that Blaine thought they had to have been performing together for years.

When they finished, slightly breathless, applause echoed through the diner, much louder than Blaine would have anticipated. He looked around and saw a boy, sitting on top of the bar counter dressed in the red-and-black diner uniform with a Santa hat, whooping and clapping loudly. Blaine’s first thought was that he was adorable. When he hopped down from the counter slightly clumsily and ran over to the two girls, twirling the shorter one and winking at the taller one, Blaine finally got a closer look. Adorable was still accurate, but so was _hot_. Gorgeous. Unearthly. His features were sharp and his skin flawless, cheeks flushed from his excitement, his full lips stretched into a wide smile. Blaine swooned. So much that he didn’t notice the tall one notice him swooning.

It was only when his hot chocolate arrived that he stopped watching the guy, looking up to thank his waitress, only to come face to face with the tall girl.

“Oh.” Remembering his manners, Blaine scrunched his nose. “Sorry. Thank you. You were great up there.”

The girl grinned and Blaine smiled back uncertainly. She was still staring at him and her grin looked- dangerous.

“Why thank you, gnome that looks like he could be Santa’s little helper. I would have thought that you wouldn’t have noticed our singing with all the ogling you had to do.”

Blaine swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, insulted and abashed and uncomfortable. And all he wanted was some hot chocolate.

“Um, I don’t really know what to say to that? I was just enjoying the performance. If you thought I was ogling, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

The girl rolled her eyes in a movement that spoke of years of practice, putting the hand not holding the tray on her hip.

“Not _me_ , I meant our little Santa over there.”

She tipped her head to the bar where the boy with the Santa hat was now chatting with one of the customers, a guy wearing a top hat with sequins.

Blaine squirmed some more in his seat. “I bet you wouldn’t mind being his little “helper” at all. You’d help him alright getting out of that uniform if you could, wouldn’t you?” she continued, ignoring Blaine’s squirming and not keeping her voice down _at all_.

Blaine looked around but luckily, no one seemed to listen to them.

“I’m sorry”, he repeated, unsure if an apology was what the girl was looking for. “I swear I wasn’t ogling, I was just-“

Well. The problem was: He _had_ been ogling, pretty blatantly at that.

Tall and Scary just waved his words away. “Stop it. Auntie Snix knows her stuff. That was some class A undressing you did with your eyes back there. And I don’t care. So stop looking like a scolded child. Even if you’re the size of one.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved to sit straight in his chair again. Size jokes. How original. “So what exactly do you want from me then? If you don’t care about the ogling?”

Her grin turned into a full on Cheshire cat grin and she sat down opposite from him in one fluid movement. Definitely a dancer then.

“So there is some sass in you. Good. If you want to get into Hummel’s pants you’ll need to keep up with him. Can’t do that if all you do is squirm and quiver. Unless it’s when you’re lying under him.”

Blaine scrunched his nose again, confused by her sudden excitement. “And you are-?”

“I’m the best friend he’ll ever have, getting him some booty. You can also call me Santana, I guess.”  
With that, she took his cup from his hands, sipping and moaning at the taste in a way that was _way_ too obscene for a diner at 4pm. Blaine looked around again to see if any kids were nearby, embarrassed and hoping that no one thought they were here together.

“So definitely gay then. Well, here’s what we’re gonna do, dwarfington.”

But before she could start with her grand plan, a hand landed on her shoulder.

“Please tell me you’re not bothering the customers again, Santana.”

They both looked up, Santana smiling happily, Blaine looking at the guy they’d been talking about in panic. There was no way this was going to end well. And he hadn’t even taken one tiny sip of his hot chocolate.

“Kurt, how wonderful to see you. I was just talking to my dear friend here. Have you met him yet? This is-“

She looked at Blaine questioningly and Blaine bit his lip, deciding to go with it for now. “Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt smiled back at him, nodding politely before turning back to Santana. “And where do we know Blaine from, Santana?”

Santana shrugged a little, taking another sip of Blaine’s hot chocolate. “We met the other night at the gay bar I have the pole dance gig at. He wasn’t into my goods so I told him to come here sometime to check out my roommate. And now here he is.”

Blaine was already shaking his head in horror when Kurt turned to him, one perfect eyebrow raised in question.

“No, no, no. I don’t know her. I’ve never been to a gay bar here in New York. I just wanted to warm up and drink some hot chocolate. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Kurt giggled at his panicked expression before patting Santana’s shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure _she_ should apologize. I’m sorry if she bothered you. I’ll get you a new hot chocolate, okay?”

And with that he turned to the bar, doing a little left box step around the tables. Blaine swooned some more. Until Santana snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Well, I guess my work here is done. He’ll come back with your disgusting hot chocolate and you can commiserate about how terrible I am. Then you ask for his number and a date, and boom, you get to peel these tight pants off him. You’re welcome.”  
With that, she swished her hair back behind her shoulders, winked at him and danced away to the blonde waitress that had originally asked for his order.

“This is like some twilight zone episode. Or maybe I’ve stepped into a really weird reality TV show”, Blaine muttered to himself.

“Well, I’d choose the reality TV show, if it was my decision. But that’s just Santana for you.”

Blaine snapped his head back up and looked at Kurt, who was placing a mug carefully in front of him. “One hot chocolate. And I promise that I haven’t taken a sip of it.”

He winked and put his tray down, looking at Blaine curiously, who was still staring back dumbly.

“Do you have any idea why Santana would pick you as her next victim? She usually focuses on old creepy men and gorgeous women.”

Blaine put both hands around the cup, clasping them together to stop from fidgeting.

“I don’t really know, um, I guess she just saw me watching the performance. And, um, also you, afterwards, when you cheered for them. It was just- nice.”

Usually, Blaine was articulate. Usually, Blaine was suave. Usually, Blaine was not talking to handsome waiters in uniforms that should not look attractive on anyone but looked _delicious_ on this particular waiter.

But of course, Kurt didn’t know any of this about Blaine, so he just nodded.

“It’s always a bad idea to make eye contact with Santana. She’s like this snake that if you look it in the eye, you die?”

  
“A basilisk.”

Kurt nodded again, smiling. “Yes! So you’re a Potter fan, then?”

And now Kurt thought he was a geek. He should have never taken a step inside this diner.

“No. I mean, yes, who isn’t. I’ve read the books”, he said casually and not at all like the biggest Potter-nerd to have ever embarrassed themselves in front of a hot guy.

Kurt was still smiling, though.

“True. Anyone in our generation probably has. Though I’m more partial to opening a Vogue than a Harry Potter book.”

“Oh, yeah, totally, me too.”

What was _wrong_ with him? Kurt _had_ to think that Blaine was just agreeing to anything he said. That wasn’t exactly better than giving the impression of being a geek.

Kurt grinned and leaned against the table. “Is that so?”

Thank god. Even if Blaine couldn’t understand why Kurt hadn’t left yet, this was his chance to save face, if only partially.

“Absolutely. I especially loved this December issue, Jennifer Lawrence is a goddess.”

If the way Kurt beamed at him and leaned more comfortably against the table as if he wanted to stay was any indication, Blaine had finally done something right.

“I see you have good taste. I approve”, he replied in a light voice. Blaine grinned up at him, preening.

“So what are you doing in New York, then?”

Kurt was actually staying. Kurt actually wanted to talk to him. Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from doing something embarrassing like fist-pump the air.

“I’m studying Musical Theatre. At a private college; I don’t know if you’ve heard from it, it’s called NYADA?”

Kurt laughed, delighted and bell-like, before moving to sit in front of him.

“You’re at a diner near Broadway, Blaine Anderson. Of course I know NYADA. Half the staff goes there.”

He gestured around to the other waitress with the dark hair and amazing voice. Blaine blushed.

“I’m in my first year and Rachel’s just started her second year, she and Santana are my roommates.”

Blaine looked incredulous. “I’m in my first year too. How have I not seen you in any of my courses or at the intro day? I would have noticed you!”

Kurt sat straighter in his chair, clearly pleased, so Blaine couldn’t feel bad for blurting that out without thinking.

“I’m in my second semester. I started in January. So that’s probably why. If you want we can meet for coffee some time when I’m not working and I’ll tell you all you need to know about the teachers and best clubs.”

Blaine breathed out slowly, not believing his luck. “Sure. Sure, yeah, that sounds amazing.”

Kurt beamed and stood up, shooting a glance back at the bar where an old man was drying some glasses.

“Great. I need to get back now or I’ll get in trouble, but why don’t you write down your number on one of the napkins and I’ll call you after my shift tonight?”

He was already standing and Blaine hesitated for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Kurt’s wrist to keep him from moving away. Kurt glanced down at his hand curiously before turning back to Blaine.

“I’ll do that. And I’m glad Santana ambushed me. I was just wondering if maybe you’d want to go out with me? There’s this showing of Breakfast at Tiffany’s organized by Rooftop Films in an old factory loft this Saturday. They always have great food and the locations are always amazing. We could check it out together?”

For a moment, Blaine held his breath, watching Kurt’s surprised expression. He had totally misread the situation. Kurt was just being friendly to a fellow student. Kurt was in a relationship. Kurt was _married_. Blaine quickly glanced down at the hand he was still kind of holding. Okay, no ring, so probably not married then.

But then Kurt began to smile, almost shyly, and nodded. “Sure. I’d love that. Just- I’ll call you tonight, okay? Don’t forget to leave your number.”

And with one last coy glance, he walked back to the bar, slapping the short brown-haired girl on her butt with his dishtowel on the way.

Blaine grinned after him and immediately scribbled down his name and number on the napkin.

Coming to this diner had been his best idea _ever_.

When he left the diner shortly after, Santana winked and mouthed “score” at him, making an obscene gesture that Blaine tried to not understand.

Whatever. He had a date and New York winter was awesome and it wasn’t even that cold outside.

With a spring in his step, Blaine whistled Santa Baby under his breath, certain that he had to have been awfully good this year. And no Tiffany decorations or convertible could ever top a date with Kurt Hummel.

 


End file.
